English with Keats
by dhobbs
Summary: At school, a reading assignment quickly heats things up between Edward and Bella. Not your average English lesson. One-shot, lemon, E/B.


**OK, so the booklet in this is one that I actually got in an English lesson, which my teacher then proceeded to read. Completely awkward, but as I was reading Twilight FF at the time, I thought it would be perfect for an Edward-Bella one-shot. So here it is. It's only my second attempt at writing, I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**  
EPOV**

Back in Forks. Again.

Hopefully it wouldn't be as torturous or full of angst as it was the last time around. I didn't think it would be though, all because of Bella.

I turned my head to look at the vision beside me. Since her change, she had become a lot more confident in herself and in us, leading to much more _provocative_ clothing. Point in case, what she was wearing today. A small plaid miniskirt, no doubt chosen by Alice to fuel the naughty school girl fantasy of every teenage boy at school, as well as some of the teachers.

Not that I was complaining. Of course it would drive me insane, but I still got to enjoy the view myself. And right now, the creamy white expanse of her long legs extending up into that skirt, hinting at hidden delights for me to explore later would give me enough material to think about while ignoring the vulgar thoughts of those around me.

As we entered the school parking lot in my new shiny Volvo, I heard the minds of the students in the parking lot go completely silent for a split second before questions filled the void. We had missed the first few days of school due to the inexplicable appearance of the sun in Forks, and so there were a lot of questions to do with the new people.

I parked and waited for the rest of my family to get out, leaving just Bella and I in the car. We watched Rosalie and Emmett lead the way inside, his arm around her as they strutted their way to the office. They were clearly enjoying the attention they were receiving, and basked in it. It was what they lived for. Alice and Jasper were a lot less exhibitionistic; he simply and sweetly held her hand as they followed behind.

I felt rather than saw Bella turn to me.

"This brings back a lot of memories," she said softly.

I looked at her to see her biting her lip. I almost had to physically restrain myself from taking her in the car. She was just too damn sexy for her own good. Since her change, Bella and I had become a lot more… advanced, shall I say, in our sexual relationship. In fact, that was a bit of an understatement. We were almost as insatiable as Rosalie and Emmett. And actually, we were just as insatiable. We just hid it a lot better than they did.

They were vociferous to say the least.

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts and tried to remember what Bella had said.

"Yeah," I replied, "Are you ready for this?"

"Just so long as you don't freak out on me in biology again, I think I can handle it," she said, with a small smirk on her face.

God she was sexy. _Why do we do this mundane school thing again?_

"We do this so that we can stay longer in one place at a time. Plus, you have to admit you like it now lot more that you used to," Bella ran her hand up my thigh suggestively as she answered my silent question, clearly reading the expression on my face.

I was about to come up with a witty remark to do with her proving my new love for school by putting her mouth on my cock, when a knock at the door startled me. I had been so lost in the sensation of Bella that I hadn't even heard Alice's thoughts.

"Come on, you two," she chirped, "We got your schedules, and the warning bell is going to ring in exactly 47 seconds. You definitely don't want to miss first period," she said cryptically, winking at us. Puzzled, I took our schedules as she bounced away, noticing that they were almost exactly the same. Bella looked at me apologetically, obviously reading the disappointment on my face. I dragged myself out of the car and went around to open her door for her.

As she gracefully stepped out of the car, she leant into me and whispered in my ear "Don't worry about it. I'll help you with your little _problem_ later on. If I recall correctly, there is a nice, secluded janitor's room in the last hallway that is pretty much deserted during lunch."

I had to collect myself from almost coming right there and then from feeling her sweet breath on my ear, before replying "Bella, love, there is absolutely _nothing __**little**_ about my problem right now." I felt her shudder beside me and knew my comment had had its intended effect. If she was going to tease me like that and leave me to adjust the hard on in my pants, I was going to give as good as I got.

I took her hand and led her into the main building, preparing for first period.

English.

**BPOV**

I shuddered against him as he whispered that there was nothing little about his package. I, of course, knew that. I had it in me almost constantly. Just thinking about his long, thick shaft entering me, stretching and filling me in a way that I had still not got used to was getting me hot and bothered. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, having him complete me. I hoped I would never get used to it. Feeling him tug on my hand to lead me into school pulled me out of my reverie and I wondered to myself how the hell I was going to get through this day. It was ten minutes in and already I wanted to rip his clothes off.

I didn't know what I had first, but assumed it was with Edward. He usually tried to orienteer it so that we had as many of our classes together as possible.

Sure enough, he pulled me into a classroom and found two seats next to each other. We sat down just as the bell rang and waited for the teacher to come in and start the class.

As soon as we had sat down, Edward inched his desk closer to mine. He reached out a hand and grabbed one on mine, holding it sweetly while looking towards the front of the class. The teacher entered and began by introducing the two new students, thankfully not making us get up and speak about ourselves.

I may be a vampire now, and so not able to blush, but I was still not comfortable with the complete attention given to a new student introducing themselves to the class. The other students are completely silent and listen so raptly, it's entirely unnerving.

The teacher moved on to start the lesson. Apparently we were in English. We hadn't been able to come in for the first day because, in a phenomenon wholly unheard of in Forks, it was sunny. This meant that everyone else had already been given their syllabi and reading lists. Of course, I had probably already read the entire list 30 times over, but it was nice to know what we were doing. Fortunately, before I had to ask and thereby draw attention to myself, we were given a handout that clearly said 'Keats' at the top.

Ah, Keats. An old favourite. I had read his odes and poems several times, my favourite being 'To Autumn'. As the teacher started to drone in a monotone voice, I slowly extricated my hand from Edwards grasp to open the booklet. Apparently not happy with this lack skin on skin contact, he lowered his hand to my thigh.

I looked over at him warningly, but he simply shot me his mischievous crooked smile and innocently mouthed _What?_ – as if he didn't know what he was doing to me. His touch was utterly distracting, so much so that I missed the fact that the teacher had told us to open our booklets until I saw Edward himself doing it.

I turned the page, expecting to see one of Keats' more famous odes and then for the teacher to read it aloud to the class. It would of course be entirely boring and I would content myself by watching Edward, and count down the minutes until lunch. However, as I opened the booklet, a poem was not what I found. We were not going to be reading Keats' works today; we were going to be learning the context in which Keats wrote his poems. Beginning with page 15.

I was fully prepared to let my mind wander when a subtitle on the page caught my interest. Blushing. I looked over at Edward and caught him smirking at me – he knew what I had seen. We shared a moment reminiscing about my 'beautiful blush' as he used to call it, feeling quite nostalgic in the school where we first met when I was human. We were taken out of our moment when the teacher began to read. His voice was extremely monotonous and I began to follow along with the text not really listening.

_Blushing is a physical response to a moral situation or vice versa, and as such would interest Keats. The blush of embarrassment rises with great frequency in nineteenth-century literature and often in a quasi-sexual context or as a substitute for it._

As I read the words on the page, several jumped out at me. I imagined a sexual scenario for every single time I blushed when I was human, and felt a growing dampness between my thighs. I had to get off of this page, so I looked for the other subtitles. The next was hot flush, then shades of red. Not helping with my situation. After that came voyeurism and then consumption. Still not helping – since when did English become so erotic and exciting?! The final part of embarrassment was dampness. This caused a rush of wetness between my thighs and I found myself extremely turned on by this description of classical poetry works. I looked over at Edward and was met with a sight I had not seen in a very long time.

**EPOV**

As the teacher began to read, I removed my hand from Bella's thigh. I could not touch her and follow along at the same time. As he began talking about blushing, I noticed Bella squirming a little in her seat. I looked over at her, but she did not notice me and began to flip through the booklet. As she closed it quickly, a wave of scent was wafted over to me and I detected the distinct smell of Bella's arousal. I sensed my eyes grow dark with lust at the idea of her getting turned on by blushing. _Finally_, I thought. She gets it. While she was a human, although she thought of it as embarrassing and annoying, Bella's blush was a huge turn on for me.

I felt her look over at me and met her gaze. At the sight of my black eyes, she did an involuntary sharp intake of breath and stopped breathing. I continued to stare into her eyes, formulating a plan. If she found this language to be so exciting, I was to be sure to tease her with it as payback for this morning.

I glanced back at my page, quickly memorising the content. Then I turned back to Bella, and, too quietly for any of the humans to hear, I began to recite some of the more _interesting_ lines to her, making sure to place special emphasis where I thought best.

"This is interesting, Bella, _There are other factors about embarrassment which are related to Keats' poetry: embarrassment makes the witness embarrassed, just as watching __**sexual activity arouses sexual desire in the onlooker**_. Do you feel sexually aroused when you hear or see our siblings doing _sexual activities_, Bella? Does that _excite_ you?"

**BPOV**

I was so screwed. At each mention of _sexual activity_ he whispered in my ear, the pool of dampness in my panties grew. Soon, it would be soaking through my skirt, and that would certainly not please Alice. However, I couldn't bring myself to ask him to stop. Edward could read the laundry detergent instructions and still sound like a sex god – so I was really fucked here. As he continued to read I grew more and more restless, just itching for a time when I could get him back for this. He kept going.

"_**Hot Flush**_. _A hot flush is the physical manifestation of a metaphorical heating of the blood through embarrassment, anger or_ _**desire**_. Bella, do you remember our honeymoon, this moment before sex, and with the anticipation of it your whole body would get a hot flush. It was the most amazing thing to feel under me, on me, around me."

I sucked in my breath. I couldn't handle this, here, with all these other people in the room. If he kept doing it I think that pretty quickly I wouldn't care how many people were watching and I would just attack him. I tried to tune him out, but then he began to describe symptoms of a hot flush.

"… _tremors near the waist, weakness in the limbs, __**trembling**__, warmth, weight or beating in the chest, quivering of heart, stoppage and then rapid beating of heart, dizziness, __**tingling**__ of toes and fingers_… I wonder how they tested these things, Bella. Did they perform acts such as we did while you were human? Do you think they _licked_ the patients pussies to elicit such responses. I remember that working so well on you."

Oh, God. This was going to be a long English lesson. I don't think I would ever look at Keats the same way. His velvet voice encompassed me and I reveled in it, feeling it slide all the way from my head down to wear a pretty serious pool was developing on my chair. But I didn't want him to stop any more. I wanted _more._

"_To Autumn _is full of blushing diction – 'bosom', 'fruit', 'apples', '_ripeness_', 'bloom', 'rosy', '_red-breast_'… Do you remember when we first made love, Bella? As you came you had this delicious _red-breast_ caused by your beautiful blush. You flushed all over, starting with your chest. I wanted to lick you _all over._"

I would definitely never read Keats the same.

**EPOV**

"Fuck" I heard her mutter under her breath. _It's working._ I moved on to the shades of red section.

"_Blushing, __**desire**__ and a __**seductive**__ plan have been explicitly linked through the colour diction. The Keatsian syllogism would appear to be that is sex is red, and poetry is red, then poetry equates with __**sexual**_ _**desire**_. Does it for you, Bella? When I see you reading poetry I don't notice much arousal. Maybe you haven't been doing it right. Perhaps, _I_ should be the one to read poetry to you… Would you like that, Bella? Would you like me to read you poetry?"

"Fuck yes," she whispered. My, my, this was eliciting such a dirty mouth from my wife, and I noticed she began to rub her thighs together to create some friction. I doubted it was working.

"Did you know, Bella, that _voyeurism if psychologically linked to pornography, masturbation, sexual fantasy. Also, the key diction Keats uses in connection with blushing can also relate to the consummatory act of sex_: _**melt**_**, **_**lips**_**, **_**breasts**_**, **_**panting, breathing, sweet, swell, burn**_." I was getting extremely aroused myself, and could only hope that it was almost the end of the lesson, having completely lost track of time.

**BPOV**

I was furiously rubbing my legs together at this point, but it was hardly satisfying. What I wanted was his long, thick cock pounding in and out of me, his extremely talented tongue pushing in and out of me furiously or his equally talented fingers reaching _that_ spot inside of me. I just wanted him.

Thankfully, the bell rang, releasing us from this tension filled classroom. I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him along with, walking as fast as possible without drawing attention. We made our way to the deserted janitor's closet, both unwilling and unable to wait until lunch.

As soon as we were inside, I pushed him back against the door, locking it to prevent anyone discovering us. I attacked his mouth with mine, being too worked up to bother with foreplay and soft caresses. I wanted this hard, I wanted it fast and I wanted it NOW.

"I want you inside me," I all but growled at him. He chuckled and I frantically undid his pants while he massaged my tongue with his. Once I had undone his jeans he deftly reached his hand under my skirt and stroked me once through my sopping panties.

"So wet, so ready," he moaned.

"Yes, all for you, always for you," I was panting harshly at this point. He ripped my panties off with one swift flick of his wrist and then inserted two talented fingers into me. "Oh, yes" we both sighed in relief. He quickly put his long talented piano fingers to work, pumping in and out of me, stroking my walls. My head fell back, and he started working my neck, biting and licking it for all it's worth. He worked his way back up to me ear, before whispering in my ear, "Come for me Bella. Now," he licked my ear canal and that was all it took before I was coming hard on his fingers. When I was done he withdrew his fingers and gave them a lick, sucking my juices off. "Delicious," he commented.

Before I could say anything, he was lifting my legs around his waist and thrusting upwards deep and hard, pushing his delicious cock all the way in to me until he was buried to the hilt. He paused for a minute and we relished the feeling of being joined like this, as a complete being, as one. He held there for a long time and just as I was about to go crazy from the stillness, he quickly pulled out and slammed back into me again.

"Yes, baby, again, again," I moaned. He started a fast pace, thrusting impossibly deeper with each thrust of his hips. He reached his hand down to circle my clit and began to mutter words in my ear, punctuating each with a thrust of his hips and pressure to my clit.

"Lips." He sucked on my lip.

"Rosy." He gave my nipple a harsh flick.

"Blush." He pinched my clit.

"Melt." He pulled me closer to him to kiss me feverishly.

"Breast." He palmed by breast in his hand.

"Pant." He licked my collarbone.

"Swell." He thrust into me harder and harder.

"Burn." He nipped and bit my neck, working his way up.

"Tremble." He furiously worked my clit, pounding into me.

"Hot… Flush." With this final utterance I felt my body go rigid as I milked his cock inside of me. I gripped his shoulders and dragged my nails through his jacket, tearing it. I flew apart into a million pieces, completely falling apart in his arms and he put me back together again. With a few more thrusts I felt him coming in me before stilling.

**EPOV**

We stayed like that for a few minutes. It was silent in the halls. I gave Bella a soft kiss on the lips before extricating myself from her. She gave her delicious whimper that she makes whenever I pull out, and after buttoning and buckling my clothing I pulled her back to me.

"I guess we have to go to class now, huh?" she said, looking up at me with her big doe eyes. God, how I loved this woman. From completely insatiable to adorable in 2 seconds flat.

"Not for a while. We might as well miss this period altogether; we've already missed half of it." She looked at me for a moment then sat down on the floor, pulling me along with her. We stayed down there for a while, talking about nothing in particular, until the bell rang. As we were about to exit the closet, Bella turned to me and asked "What lesson were we missing anyway?"

I remembered our schedules, and smirked.

"Biology"

Bella laughed for a moment, then said "Well, I think that was the perfect lesson to skip and do _that_, wasn't it?" I agreed and turned the door handle.

"Oh, Edward, just one more thing. You don't think you're getting away with teasing me for a whole hour, do you? You have to know you're not getting away with that. In fact, I just want you to have this one thing in mind while we're not together for the next hour…" The next period was the one lesson we didn't have together.

"And what's that?" I asked. She bent down and quickly retrieved something off of the floor. When she popped back up, I saw they were her panties, which she promptly stuffed into my front pocket.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" she whispered huskily into my ear, resulting in an instant hard on. With that, she flounced out of the room, swaying her hips and reminding me with every step that underneath that naughty plaid skirt was _absolutely nothing_.

_Fuck yes. _Something told me that this time around, Forks was going to be a much more interesting learning experience.

* * *

**Please review! Just say anything – one word is fine :)**


End file.
